Recuerdos
by Raisa Vampire
Summary: Un nuevo miembro en Fairy Tail Una infancia en la oscuridad Una luz al final del camino
1. Comienza el viaje

Durante mi vida, o lo que recordaba de ella, he tenido la misma pesadilla una y otra vez. Soñaba con una guerra, una guerra entre dos bandos, pero no podía distinguirlos. Y a un chico, un chico de unos 11 años con en pelo azul, con reflejos azules mas claros que el propio color de pelo. Unos ojos marrones que no dejaban de mirarme y me trasmitían protección pero también notaba preocupación en ellos. Y una marca que ocupaba la parte superior e inferior del ojo derecho, parecía un dibujo. Durante el sueño se libraba la guerra entre los dos bandos, hasta que ese chico y yo, por como veía el sueño parecía que estaba yo en el propio sueño librando esa batalla, estábamos acorralados junto a un precipicio por el cual me caía todas y cada una de las noches. Lo último que veía de ese chico era como se asomaba al precipicio, mientras yo caía, él me tendía la mano y gritaba mi nombre.

- ¡RAISAAAA!

Era entonces cuando me despertaba sobresaltada.

Como todas las mañanas, me levantaba con el corazón a mil por hora, y la respiración acelerada.

- ¿Raisa estas bien?- Prue se despertó

- Si, estoy bien. No es nada.

- ¿Otra vez la pesadilla? Te pasa todas las noches. Estas sudando.

- Estoy bien, tranquila. No es nada.- me llevé las manos a las cabeza, para tratar de calmarme- Voy a preparar el desayuno.- me levanté.

Yo era una chica corriente como las demás, tenia 18 años. Tenia el pelo rosa, con flequillo largo hasta el final de la cara, hacia el lado derecho, y el resto del pelo era largo y lo llevaba suelto, tenia los ojos rojos y como me decían algunos, llenos de expresión. Solía vestir una falda de vuelo corta, y negra con algún roto de color rosa, vestía una camiseta de tirantes.

Conmigo viajaba un neko (gato en japonés) mágico, se llamaba Prue. Era un gato blanco con las orejas redondeadas, los ojos azules enormes que daban mucha expresión a su rostro, tenia dos bigotes a ambos lados de la cara, tenia un cuerpo regordete y unas patitas pequeñas sobre las que se sostenía sin dificultad, las garras eran guantes, o por lo menos lo parecían, al final de estos sobresalían tres uñas muy afiladas con las que se defendía sin problemas en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, tenia una cola larga con rayas moradas y al final de esta tenia un anillo dorado que encontró cuando aun era un cachorro. La razón de que fuera mágico no la sabía, pero siempre ha estado conmigo.

Además en el país donde vivía había magia por todas partes. El país se llamaba Fiore, en él podías encontrar a dos tipos de personas, unas magas, otras no. La magia circulaba por las tiendas donde la podías comprar, o la poseías. Existen distintas magias, la magia portadora, la magia que se realiza a través de objetos mágicos, como un libro de hechizos que el usuario es capaz de aprenderse pero que sin él no seria capaz de realizar la magia, o la magia de los espíritus de la cual se encargan los llamados magos de espíritus estelares, como una chica que conocí hace poco, Lucy. Magia de transformación, los magos con este tipo de magia pueden transformar sus cuerpos. Existen muchos tipos de magia de muchos y sorprendentes magos. Pero la magia mas extraña que se creía que había desaparecido era la magia de los dragones, los cuales vivieron hace miles de años, su magia había quedado en los llamados dragon slayer, o asesinos de dragón, que habían sido entrenados en la magia de los dragones por los mismos dragones que la portaban. Pero estos dragones desaparecieron hace siete años, nadie más los ha vuelto a ver.

Los magos solían reunirse en lo que se conocía como, gremios, que se establecían en las ciudades mas importantes del país de Fiore. Los gremios que se establecían podían estar controlados por el consejo de magos, los cuales son legales. O podían haberse creado con el fin de conseguir sus objetivos, los llamados gremios oscuros.

Me llamo Raisa y aparecí en Fiore cuando tenía 9 años, pero no recuerdo nada de mi vida antes de esa edad. Ni siquiera como llegué a parar a este lugar. Una familia me encontró en un bosque cerca de su cuidad, me llevaron a su casa y de dieron de comer y me cuidaron. Yo no era de las personas que se quedan sentadas esperando que alguien le dé una respuesta a lo que pasaba, de por que estaba allí y por que no recordaba nada. Así que no me quedé con ellos, salí en busca de información al día siguiente de que me encontraran.

Aún siendo pequeña me encontraba en la orilla de un río, unos chicos comenzaron a molestarme, no les hacia caso pero no paraban de seguirme, comencé a correr hasta que se me acabó el camino. Me empujaron y aunque no había mucha altura me caí por un precipidio. Cuando abrí los ojos, que había cerrado como respuesta al miedo que sentía, me encontraba sobrevolando el río, y a los chicos que me perseguían. Estaba agarrada por algo, o por alguien. Miré hacía arriba y vi, parecía un pájaro gigante pero no tenia plumas, tenia escamas, quedé impresionada al instante, pero no grité. Me llevó hasta una isla apartada del país, y me soltó, seguí impresionada por que jamás había visto algo como eso, y si lo había visto no lo recordaba.

Me dijo que era un dragón, más bien una dragona, se llamaba Darknia, y era la dragona de la oscuridad. Ella me enseñó esa magia hasta que desapareció dos años mas tarde. A la edad de 11 años, en esa isla no hacia nada así que volví al continente, a Fiore y seguí buscando respuestas. En un bosque me encontré un huevo, era enorme, pensé que seria un dragón, pero para mi sorpresa lo que salió del huevo no fue un dragón, fue Prue, dentro de ese huevo había un neko.

Desde ese día Prue y yo viajamos juntas. Y de esos hace ya 7 años.

Cuando ya tenía los 18 años participamos en una pelea junto a otros gremios legales, Blue Pegassus, Caitsleter, Lamia Scale, y Fairy Tail, aunque Prue y yo nunca habíamos sido de un gremio.

En uno de nuestros viajes tuvimos que luchar contra un dragón, mas bien era un dragón de metal, un robot, que estaba asustando a toda la ciudad, así que tuvimos que intervenir. Desde ese día el consejo de magos nos pide ayuda para luchar contra alguien, en este caso nos teníamos que unir a otros gremios para luchar contra el gremio oscuro conocido como Oración Seis.

En la pelea me encontré con una chica llamada Wendy que ya había conocido cuatro años atrás, resulta que ella era un dragon slayer, se la conocía como la doncella del cielo y al igual que un miembro de Fairy Tail llamado Natsu, se le conocía también como Salamander, era el dragon slayer de fuego. Durante la pelea había conocido a un chico, que me sorprendí al verle por que era igual al chico de mi sueño, tenía la misma marca, el mismo pelo, era él, pero tampoco recordaba nada, y yo no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, así que las cosas se quedaron como estaban. Después de la pelea en la que ganamos nosotros el gremio de Wendy, Caitsleter, desapareció ya que el maestro había usado la magia para crear a todos sus miembros. Sabía que Wendy no podría estar sola aún era una niña de unos 11 años, así que le pedí a Erza, Titania, de Fairy Tail que se la llevara consigo al gremio.

- ¿Y tú que vas ha hacer?

- Tengo que encontrar respuestas a ciertas cosas.

- Pues cuando las encuentres ven con nosotros a Fairy Tail, te estaremos esperando.

- Gracias, volveré lo prometo.

Entonces Prue y yo continuamos nuestro camino. Jamás habíamos pertenecido a ningún gremio, y ahora podíamos estar en uno. Prue estaba muy contenta, pero por ahora no podía ir tenia que ir a buscar información sobre mí, o a intentar encontrarla al menos. Después volveríamos a Fairy Tail.


	2. Busqueda de recuerdos

El mejor sitio para encontrar información era ir a los archivos del consejo, pero Era, la sede del consejo, no estaba al alcance de personas ajenas al él, por lo que la idea quedó descartada de inmediato. Sin embargo había otro lugar donde encontrar información, la biblioteca nacional de Rizenbull, al sureste del país. En aquella misma ciudad fue en donde me encontraron. Se que era probable que después de tantos años no me reconocieran pero me hacía ilusión volver a verlos, por que gracias a ellos tuve un nombre. Al no recordar nada, no recordaba ni mi propio nombre, no sabía si me lo habían puesto por que a ellos les gustaba, pero tenía nombre.

Llegué a Rizenbull por la tarde, ya al caer el sol, tenía que encontrar un sitio para quedarme por la noche, cuando me dirigía a un hotel que había allí alguien me llamó.

- ¿Raisa? ¿Raisa, eres tú?

Mire hacía todos los lados, hasta que por mi derecha, junto a la fuente vi aparecer a una chica que se acercaba corriendo. Era una chica adolescente de unos 15 años, con el pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros, tenia cara de felicidad y sonreía mientras agitaba la mano saludando, esa chica llegó hasta mi.

- ¿Raisa, eres tú?

- Si, Soy yo ¿Quién eres?

- ¿No me reconoces? Soy Royal

- ¡Royal! Eres tú. Si es verdad, no te había reconocido, has crecido mucho desde la última ver que te vi.

Royal era uno de los hijos que tenía la familia que me encontró.

- Raisa, como has crecido, que alegría verte otra vez. ¿que haces aquí?

- Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar información. Pero antes iba a pasar por el hotel para pedir una habitación, y quería ir a visitaros.

- Que bien pues vamos…

Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi hasta comenzar a correr por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a una casa.

- Pues ya estamos aquí. Esta es mi casa.

- Royal, puede que no sea buena idea, puede que tus padres estén ocupados.

- No tienes por que preocuparte, ellos no tienen nada que hacer y seguro que se alegran mucho de verte.- me lo decía mientras abría la puerta de su casa.- mamá, papá, ya estoy aquí, mirad con quien me he encontrado.

Los dos se levantaron del sillón, y al verme se sorprendieron.

- No la recordáis, Raisa, es Raisa.

- Es cierto, Raisa que alegría de verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos y veo que estas muy bien.

- Gracias, yo también me alegro mucho de veros, siento haber venido sin avisar.

- No te preocupes, tú siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa.

- Pues muchas gracias señora.

- No tienes que andarte con formalidades, tu para nosotros eres como un hija. ¿Pero que haces aquí?

- Se que en esta ciudad se encuentra la biblioteca nacional, así que he venido a buscar información. Solo estaré unos días, pero quería venir a veros.

- Pues esperamos que en los días que estés aquí, estés con nosotros.

- ¿Mama puede quedarse a dormir?- dijo Royal con cara de felicidad.

- No, no, no quiero molestar.

- Claro que puede quedarse, puedes quedarte en la habitación de Royal.

- Si, BIENNNN.- Royal cogió mi mochila y tiro de ella para llevársela a la habitación, pero del tirón que dio se cayó y se abrió, y de ella salió Prue, que estaba durmiendo dentro de ella, como de costumbre.

- ¿Un neko?- Prue se despertó.

- Que gato tan bonito.- Royal cogió a Prue y la abrazó, pero tan fuerte que la pobre casi se ahoga. Entonces Prue se libró como pudo de ella, y abrió las alas, al ser un neko mágico, tenia alas y podía volar.

- ¿Vuela?

- ¡Pues! Si, es que es un gato mágico.

- ¿mágico?

- Si, unos años después de irme, me convertí en maga.- todos estaban muy sorprendidos de la noticia, y era normal, esta cuidad no era mágica, apenas tenia una tienda, era sobretodo una ciudad pesquera.

- Como mola, y el gato vuela, cada vez me gusta más.- volvió a abrazarla y Prue volvía a estar entre los brazos de Royal, y ella no paraba de acariciarla. Prue hacía fuerzas para apartarse de su lado.

- Suéltame…- cuando Prue habló tanto Royal como sus padres se quedaron sorprendidos de nuevo.

- ¿También habla?- Prue voló hacia mí y se puso detrás, para protegerse.

- Bueno, dejémonos de charla que seguro que Raisa y Prue tendrán hambre, Royal lleva sus cosas a tu habitación.

- Si mama.

Llevó mis cosas a su habitación, yo no quería quedarme allí, sentía que molestaba. Pero a ellos no parecía importarle. Eran muy amables a pesar de que cuando me encontraron yo me marché y hacía nueve años que no les veía.

Durante la cena aparecieron los otros hijos y hermanos que completaban la familia, dos chicos más, los dos de la misma edad, ya que eran gemelos, tenían un año menos que Royal. Cenamos todos y después nos fuimos a dormir, pero no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Por la mañana temprano me fui directa a la biblioteca, y Royal me siguió.

- Raisa, Raisa, te puedo acompañar, yo también tengo que ir.

Nos fuimos las tres a la biblioteca, Prue, Royal y yo. Al llegar a la biblioteca busqué los archivos de hace nueve años, pero no encontré nada que me hiciera recordar. En cambio encontré libros sobre la magia antigua de los dragones, era libros que me interesaba leer, puede ser que gracias a ellos encontrara a Darknia. Cogí muchos libros dispuesto a leerlos todos. Era muy difícil leer todos los libros que había cogido, así que usé un objeto mágico, unas gafas mágicas con las que se podía leer los libros a mucha velocidad. Solo por la mañana había conseguido leer 20 libros. Pero ninguno de ellos pudo descubrirme en donde se podía encontrar Darknia, ni tampoco los dragones que tambien buscaban Natsu y Wendy, Igneel y Grandine, respectivamente.

Al no encontrar nada ya no hacía nada en aquel sitio, y Prue no se lo estaba pasando muy bien por lo que mañana por la mañana me marcharía.

Esa misma tarde mientras Prue jugaba con los gemelos, ya que era con los únicos que se lo pasaba bien, yo quería hablar de con los padres de Royal del día que me encontraron.

- Raisa, ¿Te preocupa algo?

- La verdad que si. Quería preguntaros sobre el día que me encontrasteis. Cuando me encontrasteis y me pusisteis mi nombre, supisteis mi nombre o me lo pusisteis por que os gustaba.

- La verdad es que nosotros no te pusimos ese nombre por que junto a ti encontramos este colgante.- Me dio el colgante y leí la inscripción que tenía.

- "A nuestra querida Raisa Masamune". Así que por eso supisteis mi nombre.

- Así es, te lo quisimos dar cuando te fuisteis, pero te fuiste tan rápido que no pudimos dártelo.

- Pues gracias.- me lo colgué al cuello.

- Cuando te encontramos, estabas llorando y por alguna razón no parabas de decir que querías ir a Edoras. Ese día parecía que recordabas todo, pero cuando despertaste, a la mañana siguiente, ya no eras la chica que fuiste la noche anterior, no recordabas nada. Ni siquiera la noche anterior ni si quiera tu nombre. Solo te marchaste, sin conocimientos, ni recuerdos.

- ¿Edoras? No recuerdo nada.

- Quizás algún día consiga recuperar la memoria.

- ¿Así que te marchas? Haces bien.

- Gracias, siento estar con vosotros poco tiempo pero es que necesito saber quien soy y como llegué aquí

- Tranquila te comprendemos… tienes que seguir tu camino.- les sonreí y ellos a mí.


	3. Fairy Tail

Dicho y hecho, al día siguiente me marché junto a Prue en dirección a Fairy Tail. No nos llevaría mucho tiempo, pues iríamos en tren hasta la ciudad más cercana y desde allí andando hasta Magnolia, donde se encontraba el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Cuando llegamos a Magnolia acababan de dar las doce del medio día, no fue difícil encontrar el gremio, ya que se alzaba por encima de los demás edificios. Y la bandera con el símbolo del gremio se veía hondear en lo más alto. Nos encontrábamos frente al gremio.

- Prue, ya estamos aquí. Por fin estamos en Fairy Tail.-Prue no dijo nada, solo me miró muy emocionada.

La puerta estaba abierta pero no nos atrevimos a entrar. Nos quedamos en la puerta dudando si entrar o no entrar. Fue entonces cuando vimos que alguien se nos acercaba desde dentro. Hacia mucho sol fuera, y dentro estaba demasiado oscuro, así que no pude distinguir quien era hasta que salió por completo del edificio. Al salir si la reconocí, era Erza. Y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Vaya, ya estáis aquí.

- Hola Erza, me alegra mucho verte otra vez,

- Yo tambien me alegro de veros a las dos, pasad venga, seguro que a los chicos les hace mucha ilusión verte.

Pasamos al gremio. Y allí estaban todos pasándoselo en grande bebiendo, riendo, comiendo. Había mucha gente para contarlas, desde la puerta se podía ver que al fondo había una barra de bar. Había unas escaleras a ambos lados del gremio. Erza nos llevó hasta el final del gremio allí se encontraba sentado en la barra un hombre de pequeña estatura con el pelo blanco, solo por los lados de la cabeza y con una mano sujetaba una especie de vara.

- Maestro estas son Raisa y Prue, las chicas de las que le hemos hablado.

- Ohh, ya recuerdo. Bienvenidas seáis a Fairy Tail, me llamo Macarov y soy el maestro del gremio.

- Encantada de conoceros, a todos.- una chica salió de detrás de la barra.

Era Mirajane, la reconocí de la revista de magos, solía hacerse fotos para la revista. Era una chica con el pelo largo y blanco y tenia una pequeña coleta en el flequillo, llevaba un vestido largo hasta el suelo, y tenia una cara muy feliz.

- Hola, soy Mirajane, encantada de conoceros.

- Igualmente Mira, no me puedo creer que halla conocido a la famosa Mirajane.

- Jeje.- tenía una risa muy dulce.- Donde queréis el sello.

- ¿Sello?

- Si, con esto ya sois oficialmente miembros de Fairy Tail.

- ¿Pero ya está, así de fácil? Que bien. Pues a ver.- le mostré el antebrazo derecho.- ¿Te viene bien aquí? - Me colocó el sello.

Tenia la forma de un hada pero algo modificada. Un hada, era de esperar ya que el gremio se llama Fairy Tail, cola de hada. Cuando me pusieron el sello, era azul oscuro, recordaba que Natsu lo llevaba en el hombro derecho y este era rojo. Cada uno era de un color, incluso el de Prue, que le lo había puesto a la espalda era distinto al mió, el suyo era morado, no muy claro pero tampoco muy oscuro.

Cuando ya tuvimos los sellos puestos nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

- Raisa, por fin somos miembros de un gremio… -nos chocamos las manos y dijimos a la vez.- ¡AYE!

- Y ahora para celebrar el ingreso de nuestras dos nuevas miembros a nuestro gremio.-el maestro comenzó a dirigirse a todos los del gremio.- Hagamos una fiesta.

- ¡SI!- todos los del gremio se pusieron muy felices y siguieron bebiendo como estaban haciendo desde que Prue y yo llegamos al gremio.

Ese mismo día Wendy que me había estado esperando durante todos los días a que llegara, me condujo hasta la residencia de las chicas, esa residencia era parte del gremio. Según me dijo Wendy en aquel lugar solo podían entrar las chicas, la entrada a los chicos estaba prohibida. El alquiler de una habitación costaba 100.000 Joyas al mes. Era mucho dinero el que había que pagar, pero en el gremio solía haber un tablón de anuncios, en él estaban colgados distintos trabajos que pedía la gente, sobre todo aquellas personas que no eran magos, las cuales necesitaban ayuda, dejaban el trabajo, con todos los detalles, lugar de la reunión con los clientes y la recompensa que daban por el trabajo. Gracias a ellos los magos conseguían el dinero para sus gastos.

Prue y yo debíamos de coger uno de esos trabajos para poder pagar la habitación al final de mes.

p

- Gracias, volveré lo prometo.

Entonces Prue y yo continuamos nuestro camino. Jamás habíamos pertenecido a ningún gremio, y ahora podíamos estar en uno. Prue estaba muy contenta, pero por ahora no podía ir tenia que ir a buscar información sobre mí, o a intentar encontrarla al menos. Después volveríamos a Fairy Tail.


	4. Chico Misterioso

Al día siguiente volvimos a Fairy Tail y el ambiente de allí era igual al del día anterior. Había gente por todos lados pasándoselo en grande. Reconocí a los que estaban sentados en una de las mesas y nos acercamos a ellos. Estaban comiendo al menos uno de ellos, Natsu se estaba poniendo morado, a los demás no parecía afectarles se comportaban como si no pasara nada. Estaban todos a los que conocía, Natsu Dragoneel, Gray Fullbaster, Erza Scarlet, Happy, Charle, Wendy Marvel y Lucy Heartfilia. Les reconocí a todos de cuando tuvimos que unir las fuerzas contra un enemigo común. Pero entre ellos había una chica que nunca había visto antes, era una chica con el pelo corto y azul con un gorro, y un vestido blanco, estaba hablando con Gray, pero por su comportamiento parecía que a esa chica le gustaba mucho Gray, tenia la mirada perdida en su rostro, aunque parecía que Gray no la hacía mucho caso. Pobrecita. Antes de llegar a la mesa Wendy me vio y me saludó y con el gesto de su mano me dijo que me acercara a ellos.

- Buenos días Raisa.- Lucy fue la primera que me saludó, los demás lo hicieron después.

- Buenos días a todos,

La chica que no conocía, se presentó antes de que pudiera decir nada

- Hola, Juvia se alegra de que estés en Fairy Tail

- Gracias Juvia, por cierto mi nombre es Raisa, encantada.- era una chica muy mona, y parecía muy simpática.

Tenia la tez blanca, el pelo azul clarito con un gorro es cual le quedaba muy bien. Vestía un vestido largo, blanco y azul, principalmente, hasta las rodillas

- Juvia ha oído hablar mucho de ti, y Juvia se pregunta que tipo de magia usas.

- Oh bueno, pues mi magia es… soy un dragon slayer… soy la Doncella de la oscuridad.- las voces que había en el gremio, se callaron y todos me miraban sorprendidos, incluso Juvia.

Los demás que estaban en la mesa, Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Charle, Happy… todos ellos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro y estaban callados. Entonces Juvia y todos los que estaban en el gremio.

- Dra…Dra… ¿DRAGON SLAYER?- gritó el resto del gremio, y se callaron

Prue y yo nos asustamos, todos estaban muy sorprendidos…pero entonces todos gritaron de alegría.

- ¡YEAH!.

- Ahora con Natsu, Wendy, y Gajeel ya tenemos cuatro dragon slayers.- dijeron algunos de los miembros.

- ¡YEAH!

¿Cuatro dragon slayers? ¿Quien seria el cuarto? Otra persona se nos acercó hasta nosotras, era una chica con el pelo azul corto, y revuelto que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

- Hola, me llamo Levy encantada de conoceros…

- Lo mismo, yo soy Raisa…

Todos los del gremio se acercaron a nosotras y nos saludamos incluido el dragon slayer que no conocíamos. Era un chico alto, con el pelo negro y largo. Tenía una mirada muy seria, en sus cejas, al lado de la nariz, en las orejas, la barbilla y en los brazos tenía lo que parecía como clavos. Su nombre era Gajeel, y era el dragon slayer de hierro.

Todos parecían muy buena gente, cuando todo se hubo calmado, y la gente volvió a su sitio.

- ¿Prue tienes hambre?

- Si.

- Vale, voy a pedirle algo a Mirajane.- fui hacía la barra donde estaba Mirajane atendiendo a los clientes que se acercaban a ella.

Pero entonces me sentí mareada, me caí al suelo, pero no solo yo, todos los que estaban en el gremio se desmayaron de repente, sobre las mesas que ocupaban y sin ninguna explicación. Todos exceptuando al maestro que seguía en la misma posición, sentado encima de la barra con una copa en la mano, la cual dejó.

Mientras todos estábamos desmayados alguien apareció por la puerta del gremio. Era un hombre poco reconocible, tenía el rostro cubierto por completo lo que hacia imposible reconocerlo, lo único que se le veía eran sus ojos. Su ropa no era extraña vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul oscuro y le cubría una capa azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta el suelo, el cuello de la capa le cubría parte del rostro hasta los ojos, el pelo lo llevaba tapado por un gorro. A su espalda llevaba distintas armas, las cuales eran objetos mágicos que usaría para atacar a otros magos.

Se fue acercando poco a poco al maestro, pero por alguna razón se detuvo ante mí, me miro extrañado por lo que veía, pero en su rostro, sus ojos, podía verse una cara de sorpresa. No pudo articular palabra, y el primero en hablar fue el maestro.

- Mystogun, tenemos que hablar.- el maestro cambió su cara de felicidad y de fiesta por una cara seria de liderazgo.

Esta vez se comportaba como un maestro que se preocupa tal y como dice él por sus hijos, ya que él se llama así mismo padre de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

- Maestro, ¡qui…quie…quien es ella!, no puede ser…- se quedó a media frase, pero su cara de sorpresa no se la quitaba del rostro, al menos de los ojos los cuales eran los únicos que no estaban tapados por la capa, y el gorro.

- De eso te quería hablar precisamente, ella es parte del gremio desde ayer. Luchó contra Oración Seis.- la pelea en la que se unieron los distintos gremios.- pero no volvió con los demás, hasta que se presentó aquí ayer.

- Pero Maestro debe de ser un error, ella no puede ser la persona a la que estoy buscando, es imposible.- aquel hombre se dirigió al maestro.

- Eso no lo sabes, la has buscado pero no la has encontrado, puede que sea ella o puede que no, pero debo decirte algo sobre ella.- el maestro mantenía la mirada fija en Mystogun, mientras que él volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía mí.-Cuando Erza y los demás volvieron, estuvieron hablando de una chica que no pertenecía a ningún gremio pero que les ayudó a vencer a Oración Seis, su nombre era Raisa. Wendy habla mucho de ella, así que me pareció buena idea investigar de quien se trataba, por que según las historias de Wendy, ella.-me señaló- posee la antigua magia de los dragones, es el dragón Slayer de la oscuridad, así que el consejo tendría archivos de ella, pero cuando los pedí me dijeron que no existía ninguna Raisa con poderes de dragón, es más no existía ninguna Raisa que fuera maga. En esta ocasión decidí investigar el nombre de Raisa, y solo me salió un archivo. Según este, hay una Raisa, que vive con sus tíos, por que sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche. Vive Olympus, al norte de Fiore. Eso era todo lo que ponía.

La cara de Mystogun estaba volviendo a la normalidad, pero aún se le notaba que estaba sorprendido de todo lo que le estaba diciendo el maestro.

- Maestro, usted es el único que sabe todo lo que está ocurriendo, y lo que a ocurrido, pero por mas que lo piense y la mire, ella no puede ser la chica que llevo buscando desde hace 9 años debe haber un error.

- Yo te he contado todo lo que se, el creerlo o no es cosa tuya.

- Maestro yo le creo, pero ella no puede…- no terminó de decirla frase cuando se agacho hasta mi y me vio el colgante que me habían dado los padres de Royal hacía solo unos días. Leyó la inscripción.- para nuestra querida Raisa Masamune.- dejó el colgante donde estaba y se levantó, se dirigió hacía el maestro.- ¿maestro usted cree que puede ser ella?

- Yo no la conozco, pero hay muchas posibilidades de que ella sea a la que has estado buscando. Llegados a este punto tienes dos opciones, puedes seguir con tu vida normal sin que ella sepa quien eres, ni quien es ella…

- Que quiere decir con quien es ella.- Mystogun le interrumpió.

- Según las historias de Wendy, la Raisa que tenemos ante nosotros perdió la memoria, no recuerda nada desde hace 9 años.

- ¿9 años? pero eso coincide con la época en la que ocurrió.

- Así es, tú debes decidir por los dos, pero recuerda que ella no sabe nada de ti así que deberás ser cauteloso con tus actos. Además tu mismo me dijiste que te sentías culpable por no haberla protegido. Ahora puedes arreglarlo para que volváis a ser los que erais

- No podría seguir con mi vida normal, por que si de verdad es ella, mi búsqueda llegaría a su fin, por que la he encontrado, sin embargo, si no es ella…, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y hemos crecido, pero jamás la podría olvidar su cara, la última vez que la vi... seria imposible. Haré lo que este en mi mano para que recuerde… Raisa espérame te traeré de vuelta.

Entonces desapareció, los demás, cuando ese hombre se marchó, despertamos.

- ¿Que, que ha pasado? - dije, en voz baja, era una pregunta que me hacía a mí misma, esperaba que no la contestaran.

- Habrá sido Mystogun.- Dijo Mirajane, de la cual me encontraba mas cerca.- suele dormirnos a todos cuando viene, coge un trabajo y se marcha, nadie le sabe nada de él a excepción del maestro.- mirajane cambio su cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Raisa, ¿querías algo?

Pedí algo de desayunar, para tener fuerzas e ir a realizar nuestro primer trabajo. No nos resultó difícil, conseguimos la recompensa, y volvimos a Fairy Tail.

: -18.0pt;mso-list:l2 level1 lfo5;tab-stops:list 36.0pt'- ¿Edoras? No recuerdo nada.

- Quizás algún día consiga recuperar la memoria.

- ¿Así que te marchas? Haces bien.

- Gracias, siento estar con vosotros poco tiempo pero es que necesito saber quien soy y como llegué aquí

- Tranquila te comprendemos… tienes que seguir tu camino.- les sonreí y ellos a mí.


	5. ¿Somos dos?

Había pasado un mes desde que estábamos en Fairy Tail, Prue y yo nos lo pasábamos muy bien allí. Nos reíamos, competíamos, hacíamos bromas… en aquel lugar no cabía el aburrimiento.

Un día Prue y yo estábamos decidiendo que trabajo coger. Vimos uno en el que se buscaba un colgante que había sido robado. La recompensa era buena, así que decidimos ir. MiraJane, llamó a los clientes para informar de que alguien iría a solucionar su problema. Debíamos ir a Olympus al norte del país, así que debíamos ir a la ciudad más cercana y desde allí coger un tren que nos lleve hasta Olympus. Estaba al otro lado del país por lo que se tardaba en llegar, salimos del gremio hacia las 12 del medio día y llegamos a Olympus a las tres de la tarde, estaba lejos era normal llegar tarde. Lo que ya no era tan normal es que cuando bajamos del tren en la estación de Olympus, la gente se nos quedó mirando como si fuéramos fantasmas, o algo parecido. Las caras de los hombres y mujeres que estaban allí eran de sorpresa, aunque a la vez también era de odio, con la mirada fría y fija en nosotras.

- Raisa, ¿por que nos miran todos así?

- No lo se. Pero no me gusta.

- Me dan miedo…-Prue se agarró a mi pierna.

- Venga vamos no te preocupes, ven sube a mis brazos.-La cogí en brazos y caminé por el medio de toda esa gente que no dejaba de observarnos.

Cuando salimos a la calle las cosas no mejoraron mucho, la gente que andaba por las calles se quedó en el sitio, las voces que se oían por todos lados se callaron, y todas las miradas volvieron a nosotras. Las mismas miradas de odio que había dejado atrás las volvíamos a tener en frente. Caminé entre toda la gente, pero no sabía a donde tenia que dirigirme así que mire el cartel que había colgado en el tablón de anuncios en Fairy Tail, me lo había traído por si me perdía, y este era un buen momento para usarlo.

- Según esto…-miré el papel- tenemos que ir a una casa en lo alto de una colina. ¿Pero donde puede estar?

- Raisa, allí hay una casa.- Prue señaló al final de la calle, y entre la gente se podía ver una colina y en ella una casa- ¿Crees que es allí?

- Solo hay una manera de saberlo. Además, esa casa se parece un poco a la que sale aquí.

Nos encaminamos hacia la casa, cuando estábamos lo bastante cerca nos dimos cuenta que no era como las casa que habíamos dejado atrás, pequeñas, esta casa era enorme, mas que una casa era una mansión. La gente que vivía en ella debía de ser muy rica. Dejé a Prue en el suelo y llamé a la puerta. Me abrió una mujer que llevaba un traje de criada, al verme no puso la misma cara de odio que habían puesto los habitantes que habíamos dejado atrás, en la ciudad.

- Bienvenida, señorita Raisa.

Como podía conocerme, jamás había estado en esta casa, ni en esta ciudad.

- Pase, no se quede en la puerta, sus tíos la están esperando- pero de que estaba hablando, ahora era yo la que tenía la cara de sorpresa.

Entre en la sala de estar y allí sentados en el sillón había un hombre y una mujer, los dos parecían muy jóvenes.

- Bienvenida querida, ya era hora de que aparecieras, llevas dos días sin venir por casa.

- Disculpen creo que se están equivocando.

- Y encima vienes bebida.

- Señores creo que se están equivocando, yo he venido por el anuncio del colgante. - no sabia como reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando.

- Encima te has unido a un gremio.- parecía que estaban desesperados.-Pero que hemos hecho mal contigo. Desde que tus padres murieron has ido de mal en peor.

- Raisa que está ocurriendo. – Prue estaba asustada.

- No lo se, pero creo que me han confundido con otra persona.

- ¿Es que no tienes respeto ni por tu propia hija?

¿Hija? Ahora si que no entendía nada de lo que me decían.

- Raisa, ¿tu tienes una hija?- Prue tampoco sabía lo que pasaba, si me preguntó eso es que también la resultaba raro a ella.

- No, yo no tengo ninguna hija, seria imposible.

- Hay madre que no recuerda ni a su propia hija. Debemos llevarla a un médico y que la revise, por que esto no es normal. Vamos vete a tu habitación.- Los dos se levantaron y vinieron directos hacia nosotras.

- Esperen, esperen. Aquí debe de haber un error, yo no tengo ninguna hija, es mas no seria posible que yo tuviera un hijo.- me alejaba de ellos, pero no paraban de seguirme.

Entonces la mujer que vi antes, la criada, abrió la puerta muy deprisa y pidiendo ayuda. Los señores la siguieron y cuando volvieron traían a una chica en brazos. No la vi pero parecía que estaba desmayada. La tumbaron en el sofá.

- Madre mía, pero que está ocurriendo aquí. Como puede haber dos.

- No lo se…- los dos se apartaron de delante de ella.

Entonces pude verla bien. Estaba bastante mal, o al menos parecía, pero eso no era lo extraño. Cuando la vi la cara fue cuando realmente me sorprendí, porque… ELLA ERA IGUAL QUE YO. ¿Pero como era posible?. Los dos se quedaron mirándome, y girando la cara para mirar a la chica que estaba tumbada en el sofá. Fue entonces cuando se dirigieron a mí.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo es posible que te parezcas a ella?

- Señor yo misma estoy sorprendida.

- Llamaré a la policía, esto no se puede quedar así-. La mujer fue directa a coger el teléfono y llamó a la policía.

- Esperen, yo no he hecho nada.-. tanto Prue como yo teníamos miedo de lo que nos pudiera pasar.

- Vienes a nuestra casa haciéndote pasar por ella y dices que no has hecho nada. Has engañado a una de las familias mas importantes del país, y has suplantado la identidad de una persona, eso te costará una buena temporada en la cárcel.

- Raisa… tenemos que hacer algo.

- Si, lo se pero no quiero destruir la casa, serian demasiadas cosas, tenemos que salir de aquí como sea.

- Pero ¿como? las puertas y ventanas están cerradas, por allí no puedo pasar.- Miré hacia todos los lados para intentar encontrar una salida, pero estaba todo cerrado.

Entonces, todos los criados venían hacia mí. Por mas que lo intentaba no podíamos salir de allí. Notaba que me ataban las manos, así era más difícil intentar escapar. Cuando ya estaba completamente rodeada escuché el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose. No pude ver nada. Además de que estaba rodeada, es que estaba sentada en el suelo. Pero de repente los criados comenzaron a separarse. Todo fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta de nada. Los criados se retiraron de delante de mi y vi una sombra que me agarraba, tanto a mi como a Prue, y nos sacaba por la ventana que estaba rota. Aquella sombra, salio volando por el cielo, saltando de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a un bosque, donde nos dejó.

Por fin pude abrir los ojos, ya que por la velocidad a la que iba los tuve que cerrar por que es viento me molestaba. La sombra se convirtió en un chico alto que tenia el rostro tapado. Me desató, y se preparaba para marcharse.

- Espera, no te vayas ¿quien eres?

- ¿Que importa eso?

- Me has salvado, a mi me importa, dime, ¿quien eres?- se dio la vuelta. No podía verle nada del rostro exceptuando sus ojos. Tenía los ojos marrones, el poco pelo que se le veía era azul.

Era lo único que podía verle, ya que un gorro tapaba el resto de su pelo y el cuello de la capa le tapaba la parte de abajo.

- Nadie…-. Antes de darme cuenta ya se había ido,

- Raisa, ¿le conoces?- me preguntó Prue

- No, pero tiene algo en los ojos que… No es nada, venga volvamos a Fairy.

De camino hacia Fairy Tail, por el bosque, nos encontramos de pronto rodeadas por unos cuantos tipos con cada de pocos amigos.

- Vaya, vaya, mirad a quienes nos hemos encontrado entrando en nuestras tierras. A la pequeña Raisa y a un neko, los dos indefensos. Cuanto nos darán por vosotros…

¿Pero como es posible que la gente me conozca? Quizás podían estar hablando de la otra Raisa, esa que se parece tanto a mí.

- ¿Que te pasa? Ya no eres tan dura como antes.

- ¿Quienes sois?

- ¿Tan fuerte te has golpeado la cabeza que no recuerdas nada? Nosotros somos de Inhuman Rampage.

- Gremio oscuro… -. Nos pusimos a la defensiva.

- Así es querida, y ya que tus queridos tíos nos deben tanta pasta, creo que nos conformaremos contigo hasta que tenga preparado el dinero.

- ¿Qué pretendéis hacer? -. Nos estaban rodeando, cada vez salían mas tipos de esos del bosque, no se acababan nunca.

- Bueno, haremos que tus tíos paguen lo que nos deben a cambio de tu seguridad, así que ven con nosotros, o te cogeremos a la fuerza. Querida, no tienes escapatoria.

- Prue creo que a llegado la hora de ponernos serias.-la dije.

- Aye sir.- típica contestación de ella

Prue tenía una peculiaridad, no era exactamente un neko, era una Hyon (pantera, en japonés). y como una Hyon que es podía crecer hasta la altura que tiene realmente una pantera.

Prue creció hasta una altura 4 veces su tamaño normal. Ahora era una pantera blanca, tenia los dientes muy a filados, pero al igual que cuando tenia el aspecto de un gato andaba a dos patas, ahora también. Los tipos del gremio oscuro, comenzaron asustarse, todos menos el que estaba delante de nosotras, el mismo que nos había confundido con la otra chica que habíamos en aquella casa.

- Jeje, creéis que me asustáis con eso.- se estaba burlando de nosotras.

Esta vez si que me había cabreado, encendí las llamas de la oscuridad en mis manos.

- Prue, ten cuidado

- Tu tambien…

Prue se dirigió hacia los tipos del gremio mientras que yo me enfrentaba a su jefe. Lo golpee varias veces, pero aún no se rendía.

Sabía perfectamente que aquel hombre no iba a por mí, si no a por la otra chica, pero por lo que había visto, tenían bastantes problemas así que si acababa con ellos tenían una cosa menos de la que ocuparse.

Perro ladrador, poco mordedor. Aquel hombre, hablaba mas de lo que hacía, fue fácil derrotarle. Prue con sus garras también la resultó fácil, acabar con esos tipos.

- Creo que nos hemos pasado.

- Es igual, así por lo menos dejaran en paz a esa familia.- miré hacia abajo.

Al lado del jefe vi un colgante, lo re conocí, era igual al que esa familia estaba buscando. Prue volvió a su estado normal.

- Tenemos que devolvérselo, pero sin que nos vean.

- Raisa ya me ocupo yo. – Abrió sus alas, cogió el colgante y salió volando hacia aquella casa.

Dejó el colgante en el buzón y volvió.

- Gracias Prue, venga volvamos a Fairy Tail.

Prue y yo nos fuimos de la ciudad, volvíamos a Fairy.


	6. Flores

Había pasado una semana y desde que aquel hombre me salvó. Los sueños iban a más, cada vez tenía sueños mas largos pero aún no recordaba, pero esta vez eran distintos, eran momentos felices, salía el chico de la marca en el ojo y parecía que los dos nos lo pasábamos muy bien.

Me desperté en plena noche asustada por lo que ocurría en mi pesadilla, cuando me caigo por el precipicio, todos mis sueños sean felices o no, siempre acaban en el mismo sitio.

Fui a beber un poco de agua y cuando volví a la habitación me encontré encima de la cama una flor. Pero no era común como otras que había visto, era una rosa, y cada pétalo tenía un color diferente, verdes, rosas, azules…ningún color se repetía. Era preciosa, estaba encima de una carta. Cogí la rosa, cogí la carta pero en ella no había nada escrito, es raro, pero verdad. Regresé a la cama y volvía dormirme.

Al día siguiente estuve atenta por si alguien de Fairy se mostraba distinto a los otros días, pero nada cambió. Cuando se hizo de noche volvimos a casa, Prue se quedó dormida en seguida, pero yo me quedé en la cama pensado, intentando saber el por que me habían dejado una rosa y una carta sin nada escrito. Al final me dormí, y los sueños volvieron.

Soñaba con una familia, todos eran muy felices. El sueño era como los otros, desde la perspectiva que lo veía parecía que era yo la que lo vivía. El padre, la madre, y una niña por las fotos que había en las mesas, aunque no se veían muy nítidas se veía que era una niña pequeña, parece que la vida de esos padres giraba entorno a su hija. Todo parecía sonreírles, pero la tragedia les esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina, los padres fueron asesinados por uno de los soldados que luchaba contra ellos en el bando contrario. Aquella niña no sabía nada, ella estaba en su casa, sola, preparando una cena especial, aunque un poco infantil, era normal teniendo encuentra que tenia 4 años de edad y aún no sabía cocinar. Mientras la chica estaba en su casa llamaron a la puerta, ella sabía que no podía abrir la puerta a nadie, pero de lo feliz que estaba no se dio cuenta y abrió la puerta, y ante ella se encontraban tres hombres, sin decir nada apuntaron a la pequeña con un arma…la pequeña no podía moverse… se oyó un disparo. Todo se volvió negro.

Desperté de repente, sentándome en la cama, doblé las rodillas y me apoyé en ellas y respiré hondo. El corazón me latía a mil por hora, como era costumbre después de soñar, y tenia que relajarme.

El sueño era mas duro que otros que había tenido anteriormente, me había dejado casi sin respiración, estaba sudando. Cuando me tranquilicé un poco, noté que estaba tapada con una manta, aunque no recordaba haberme tapado, puse una mano en el lado derecho de la cama. Pero al tocar, no era sábana, ni colcha, era algo suave, era otra flor, esta vez era blanca, era preciosa, ahora no había ninguna carta. Cogí la flor y cuando iba a apoyarme en el lado izquierdo, noté algo húmedo y suave, eran pétalos de flor que iban desde la cama hacia la ventana. Me levanté y me fui hacia ella, pero cuando la abrí, esperando que los pétalos siguieran, no había nada. Así que volví ha cerrar la ventana.

Al darme la vuelta, vi en la mesilla un sobre, lo abrí esta vez si ponía algo.

_"Te vi, en la lejanía. Quise acercarme y hablarte pero no pude. Puede que esta sea la única forma de hablarte. Y de saber que estas bien. Se que no sabes quien soy, pero yo me conformo con verte todos los días. Anónimo." _

**¿**Pero quien lo escribiría?,¿me estaría gastando una broma, o lo decían en serio? No decía nada más, pero tenia que saber quien me escribía esto. Detrás de la carta también ponía algo.

**_"_**_ven mañana a las afueras de Magnolia, en el bosque hay una cascada, te esperaré todo el día, por favor ven." _

- A las afueras de Magnolia, en la fuente. ¿Quién será este anónimo…?


	7. ¿Recuerdas?

Cuando amaneció, Prue se fue a dar un paseo con Wendy y Charle, yo me quedé en el gremio, pensando y leyendo la carta una y otra vez, pensando si ir o no ir. Pero tenia que saberlo, saber quien me mandaba las flores y quien me escribió, y de que me conocía. Así que aproveché ese momento para ir a la cascada que decía en la carta. Cuando llegué allí no había nadie. Era una cascada muy bonita que llegaba hasta un pequeño lago de agua transparente, y rodeada de flores. Entre las que pude distinguir las dos que había recibido.

- Me alegra que hayas venido-. Escuché una voz pero no vi a nadie por los alrededores. Puede que me lo halla imaginado-. Estoy aquí.- Alguien cayó delante de mí.

Cuando se incorporó vi que era el mismo chico que me había ayudado hacia una semana cuando no podía escapar de aquella casa. Su rostro seguía tapado de la misma forma, por un gorro y el largo cuello de la capa.

- Así que tú eres el que me deja las flores en mi habitación. ¿Quién eres? ¿porque lo haces?

- Ya te dije que no soy nadie.- insistía

- Si no eres nadie como es que me conoces, y por que me dejas flores.- Se quedó cayado y mirando al suelo.- al menos me alegra de que seas tú, así podré date las gracias de nuevo por lo del otro día.- si no me iba a decir nada más volvería a Fairy Tail. Me giré dispuesta a irme

- Así que el maestro Macarov decía la verdad.

- ¿El maestro Macarov? ¿Es que le conoces?-. Me di la vuelta y volví a mirarle.

- Soy miembro de Fairy Tail.- Me enseñó el sello, lo llevaba en el antebrazo izquierdo, al igual que el mío tambien era azul aunque un poco mas claro.

- Y quien eres, no te he visto por el gremio nunca-. Volvió a mirar al suelo sin contestar. Parecía que estaba algo triste, pero no quise preguntar el por que-. Pues, muchas gracias por ayudarme. De verdad te estoy muy agradecida.

- No tienes por que darme las gracias, cualquiera en mí lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

- No hay muchas personas que se preocupen mucho por otras personas que apenas conocen. Y menos sin conocerlas de nada-. Intente volver a irme pero volvió a pararme.

- Espera.- Me cogió del brazo y no me dejó dar ningún paso.- no te vayas por favor-. Cuando le miré vi que en sus ojos se mostraba una gran tristeza que no intentaba ocultar.

Ese chico tenía algo en la mirada, algo que me llamaba la atención, pero no se lo que podía ser.

- Por favor, quédate aquí.- Me soltó del brazo y pude girarme entera.

- ¿Quién eres, por que escondes tú rostro? Dímelo, por favor.

- Es… una larga historia.

- Cuéntamela, puede que así te sientas mejor. La pena uno puede soportarla solo, pero para estar alegres se necesitan dos-. Al decirle eso sus ojos se iluminaron, estuvo a punto de llorar pero las lagrimas no cayeron a pesar de que se moría por llorar-. ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, nada, solo es que me has recordado a una amiga mía que solía decir mucho eso cuando me veía triste.

- Y ¿Quién es esa chica?, cuéntamelo, aquí nadie nos escucha puedes hablar sin problemas, yo te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie. Y cuando hago una promesa no la incumplo jamás.

Nos sentamos en el suelo junto a la cascada. Comenzó ha contarme su historia y la de su mejor amiga que no la ha visto desde hacía años y la estaba buscando. Estuvimos durante mucho tiempo hablando y parecía que lo había pasado muy mal por que esa chica era su mejor amiga y no sabía donde estaba y la estaba buscando desesperadamente.


	8. Si, Recuerdo

Aquel día no era el único que quedamos. Durante un tiempo cada vez que quería verme me dejaba flores sobre mi cama, y nos reuníamos en la cascada, y me seguía contando historias de ellos dos, de él y su amiga. Algunos días nos llovía y nos refugiábamos dentro de la cascada, en ella había una cueva, y al final de la cueva una sala hecha de hielo.

Quedamos durante un mes, nunca supe su nombre pero había algo en el que me llamaba la atención.

Era extraño pero todas las noches soñaba con las mismas cosas que él me contaba, pero en mis sueños salían las mismas personas con las que había estado soñando desde que tengo memoria. Desde hacía algún tiempo cuando soñaba al día siguiente lo escribía en un cuaderno, tenia la esperanza de que al leer un día eso, mis recuerdos volvieran. Pero habían pasado muchos años desde que empecé a escribirlos pero los recuerdos no me volvían.

Entonces, una noche en un de mis sueños, comencé a recordar poco a poco. El sueño se hizo más real, más y más real, ahora la perspectiva desde la que veía el sueño cambió, ahora no los veía desde los ojos de un niño, yo era una simple observadora. Pero apareció la chica, la niña pequeña que había visto en las fotos, la imagen se fue haciendo cada vez mas clara y cuando lo vi claro, era algo que no me podía creer, la niña de cuatro años tenia el pelo rosa cortito y los ojos rojos. Parecía imposible, pero se parecía a mí. Pero no era posible, hasta que vi que por detrás de su pelo rosa, en la nuca, en el lado derecho se podía ver una marca, eran una estrella y una luna. Esa chica también se llamaba Raisa, Raisa Masamune.

Me desperté sobresaltada, por lo que acababa de soñar, y lo primero que hice fue acercarme al espejo, me retiré el pelo, y en el mismo lado en el que la pequeña Raisa tenia la marca también la tenía yo, la estrella con la luna. Acto seguido cogí la libreta donde tenía todos mis sueños y comencé a leerla. Eso no eran sueños, era mi vida, la vida que había olvidado, todos mis recuerdos estaban guardados en esa libreta. Mis sueños siempre acababan en el precipicio porque era lo último que recordé.

Ahora todo estaba claro, yo no pertenecía a Fiore, yo venia de Edoras un mundo paralelo a este, esa era la razón por la que en Fiore había dos Raisas, y la razón de que aquel chico que vi en la pelea contra Oración Seis era igual al chico de mis sueños, ese pertenecía a Fiore, y Mystogun a Edoras. Cuando me caí por el precipicio acabé aquí a pesar de que los dos mundos estaban separados. La razón era que en Edoras la magia estaba limitada y el rey había creado lo que conocíamos como Anima, que estaba robando la magia de Fiore. El Anima era la causa por la que se estaba librando una guerra en Edoras, el bando del rey quería la magia de Fiore, mientras que en el Bando de Mystogun, el hijo heredero del rey deseábamos que las cosas se quedaran como estaban, sin dañar a otras personas. Caímos por que en ese momento el Ánima estaba pasando por ahí. Y el sueño en el que casi me matan, no ocurrió nada, por que el disparo que se oyó fue un miembro del ejercito de Mystogun que había disparado a esos hombres. Después de lo de mis padres pasaron cinco años hasta que perdí la memoria.

Y no solo los recuerdos estaban escritos en esa libreta, entre esos recuerdos estaba la persona que había olvidado, Mystogun. Mystogun, como podía haberle olvidado, después de lo que significó para mí. Mystogun, el mismo con el que había pasado el último mes. Él me había hecho recordar, cuando me contaba esas historias, contaba nuestras historias, las aventuras que habíamos vivido cuando éramos pequeños. Como pude olvidarle. No puede estarme quieta, me puse lo primero que vi por el armario y salí de la habitación en dirección a la cascada, con la esperanza de que estuviera allí. Pero cuando llegué allí no estaba, era pronto, de madrugada, era normal que no estuviera, pero tenia ganas de verle, abrazarle, ahora que sabia quien era, y saber que él me había estado buscando. No quería volver a separarme de él. Esperé en la cascada, pero me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente me despertó la luz del sol. No sabía que hora era, pero debía volver antes de que Prue se despertara y se preocupara. Entonces escuché algo. El ruido venia de atrás, no tenía muchas fuerzas para usar los poderes de dragón pero debía hacer algo. Cogí aire y con decisión me giré, pero para mi sorpresa no era nadie, o eso pensaba. Cuando miré hacía abajo me encontré con el maestro.

- ¿Maestro que está haciendo aquí? Es muy temprano.

- Eso mismo te podría decir yo a ti, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí y en pijama?-. no apartó la vista de mí.

- Yo… estaba buscando a Mystogun. Tenía que hablar con él, es importante-. Aparté la vista de él y la dirigí hacia el suelo.

- Si, lo se. Se de lo que quieres hablar. Y según parece has recuperado los recuerdos.

- ¿Como sabe eso? es decir ¿como sabe lo de mi memoria?-. me sorprendí.

- Se muchas cosas sobre ti, Mystogun me las ha contado, y lo de la memoria, nos lo dijo Wendy antes de que vinieras. Ella no paraba de hablar de ti.

- Si, los he recuperado, quería decírselo, pero parece que he venido muy pronto, aun no ha venido.

- Ven siéntate, si es verdad, él viene todos los días, hoy también vendrá, tenemos tiempo-. Me senté en el suelo y en frente mía el maestro- Dime ¿Qué has recordado?

- Todo, desde que era niña hasta que caí a este mundo.

- Entonces, recuerdas todo lo que ocurrió allí.

- Si, lo recuerdo todo, gracias a Mystogun, me contaba historias, con las que soñaba después, y gracias a ellas conseguí recordar-. El maestro Macarov se levantó-. ¿Ocurre algo?

- No nada, pero creo que será mejor dejaros a solas-. Levantó su mano y señaló detrás de mí. Me giré para ver lo que señalaba.

Detrás de mí estaba Mystogun. La felicidad que sentía en ese momento era tan grande que los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Mi primer impulso fue correr hacia él, y cuando llegué le abracé.

- Mystogun…- En ese momento, cuando dije su nombre él me abrazó.

- ¿Has recordado?-. le miré a los ojos.

- Si, ahora lo recuerdo todo, gracias a ti lo recuerdo. Siento mucho haberte olvidado.-Sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no cayeron. Cuando nos dimos cuenta el maestro ya se había marchado. Nosotros nos quedamos un rato hablando, pero después nos separamos.


	9. ¿Enfadada o enamorada?

Al día siguiente volvía a la cascada, quería ver a Mystogun, pero no estaba allí. Volví al día siguiente y al siguiente, pero no apareció ningún día.

Pasó una semana, el maestro me dijo que se había ido y que no sabía cuando iba a volver, aún así yo iba todos los días a la cascada. No tenía ninguna noticia sobre él, y estaba muy preocupada. Prue tambien estaba preocupada por mí, y tuve que contarle la verdad, toda la verdad, que había recuperado la memoria y quien era el hombre enmascarado que nos ayudó en uno de nuestros trabajos. Se que le había prometido a Mystogun no contarlo, pero cuando se lo prometí yo no recordaba ni sabía que la persona de la que estaba hablando era yo. Además era lo mínimo que podía hacer, habíamos estado juntas durante 7 años, y ella sufría mucho cuando yo tenía esas pesadillas. Cuando se lo conté se impresionó bastante, pero lo encajó bien. Le rogué que ocurriera lo que ocurriera, no le contara a nadie la historia.

Durante un mes entero le estuve esperando, pasaba la mayoría de las horas en las cascadas esperando que apareciera, Prue estaba preocupada por mí y me pidió que me quedara en el gremio para que no estuviera sola. Desde aquel día le esperaba en la puerta del gremio. Aunque en ese lugar hubiera gente por todas partes, yo me encontraba sola, Mystogun había significado mucho para mí desde que mis padres murieron hace 14 años, antes de caer en la tierra. Mientras yo estaba en la puerta pensando en Mystogun, en por que se había ido, por que no me había dicho nada, Prue estaba hablando con los demás.

- ¿Qué la pasa a Raisa? Desde que volvió al gremio se queda ahí parada en la puerta y no habla con nadie. ¿Prue sabes algo?

- Esta preocupada por un amigo suyo que se marchó y hace tiempo que no ve.

- ¿Quién es?

- Es alguien muy importante para ella. Además se pasa las noches llorando, y hablando sola. No se que mas hacer por ella, he intentado cualquier cosa para que se distrajera pero no hace caso, ella se queda allí y espera, espera y solo espera.- cerro el puño y los ojos.- Prometo que si me encuentro con el tipo que la ha hecho esto me vengaré. Raisa a sufrido mucho desde que la conozco y no se merece que la hagan esto.- Prue se estaba enfadando.

- No puedo imaginar como puede sentirse, al perder los recuerdos, no saber si eres realmente así o te engañan, me da mucha pena.

- A Juvia también le da mucha pena, por que a Juvia, Raisa le cayó muy bien. ¿Quién puede ser?

Prue no dijo nada, se quedo callada mirando al suelo. Ella estaba realmente preocupada, jamás me había comportado así y menos por un chico. Pero Mystogun no era un chico corriente, nadie a excepción de Prue se había preocupado tanto por mí como él. Puede que en un principio no me pasara nada, pero cuanto mas estaba con él, antes de que recuperara la memoria, mas cosas sentía. Y ahora que no le tenia cerca era cuando realmente me daba cuenta de todo, realmente estaba enamorada de él.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que se había ido, dos meses sin verle, sin poder abrazarle…

Un día había fiesta en el gremio, pero yo no tenia el cuerpo para fiestas, así que decidí ir a hacer un trabajo, además necesitaba el dinero por que se iba acercando la fecha límite para pagar el alquiler y no tenia suficiente. Cogí un trabajo que no parecía difícil y que además la recompensa era buena.

- Prue, he conseguido un trabajo, ¿te vienes?

- ¿¡Que, ahora!? Pero Raisa, Natsu y los demás creo que van a hacer algo.

- Tranquila no pasa nada quédate y luego me cuentas que tal.

- Pero Raisa, somos un equipo.

- No te preocupes, es aquí cerca y no parece complicado, puedo hacerlo yo sola. Después compartiremos la recompensa. Venga disfruta del espectáculo.- Prue se tiró a mis brazos.

- GRACIAS, RAISA, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Después me fui, dirección a la ciudad contigua, que allí era donde debía realizar el trabajo,

El trabajo resultó fácil y conseguí la recompensa. Volvía a Fairy Tail, pero como por instinto acabé en la cascada, a donde no había ido desde hacia una semana. Allí quedaba con Mystogun, antes de que se marchara. Me senté junto al pequeño lago que había y entonces una voz…

- Pensaba que no ibas a venir. Ya me iba a ir-. No vi a nadie cerca, pero no busque mucho, por que enseguida miré al árbol y encima de una rama estaba Mystogun.

- ¿Que es una especie de despedida? Creo que viene algo tarde.- bajó de la rama y se puso delante de mí.

- Lo siento, no sabía que iba a tardar tanto.

- Eso ahora ya da igual.- Me di la vuelta, para seguir mi camino.

- Espera.-. Él me cogió del brazo.

No sabía lo que me pasaba, ¿es que acaso no quería ver le otra vez?, ¿Por qué me estaba comportando de esta manera? Yo no soy así, pero estaba enfadada con él, pero ¿realmente enfadada? o solo es ¿que intentaba esconder mis sentimientos hacia él para que no se notaran? Me di la vuelta.

Escuchamos un trueno y como de la nada, por que el cielo la ultima vez que lo miré estaba despejado, empezó a caer sobre nosotros una juvia muy copiosa. Nos tuvimos que refugiar, y lo mas cerca que había por allí era una cueva, la cual estaba detrás de la cascada.

- Es increíble. Hacia sol ¿Cómo puede llover así de repente?- me miró.- madre mía, si estas empapada. Espera. – Se quitó la capa y me la puso por encima.

- ¿Por que?-. yo estaba mirando al suelo.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Por que? ¿por que te fuiste sin decirme nada? Y ¿Por qué vuelves como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado?

- Es que… yo… lo se, no tengo excusa…pero…

- No tienes por que decir nada.- me adentré en la cueva sin decir nada, hasta llegar a una salida, el final de la cueva.


	10. Enamorada

Dentro de la cueva, en el claro, el suelo no era tierra, ni barro, era hielo. La sala donde nos encontramos estaba hecha completamente de hielo, las pareces, el techo, todo, hielo muy resistente, ya que no era agua congelada. Aunque la sala estuviera hecha de hielo, en aquel lugar no hacia frió, el aire frió que se notaba era por que fuera de la cueva estaba lloviendo y el viento era frió.

- Raisa. Raisa espera, por favor, detente, déjame explicarte…- Me detuve y me giré hacia él

- No tienes que decir nada, es tu vida y puedes hacer lo que quieras.- Al intentar dar un paso, ya que mis zapatos estaban mojados por la lluvia y el barro de la cueva, me escurrí y me caí hacia delante.- ¡Que daño!- me incorporé pero sin llegar a levantarme del todo.

- Raisa, ¿estás bien?- fue hasta mí para intentar levantarme, pero yo estaba bastante enfadada… O no, no lo se.

- Déjame, no me toques.- se apartó de mi.- puede que no signifique mucho para ti, pero para mi si.

- Oye…

- No lo entiendes, verdad, los chicos no entendéis las cosas aunque las tengáis delante de vuestros ojos.

- Raisa…

- Se, que no soy quien para decirte esto, por que hace poco tiempo que recuperé la memoria, y no se por que haces las cosas, o por que no. Pero es que hace años tu, tu… No puedo dejar de torturarme. Si estas jugando conmigo será mejor que lo dejes, por que ya no puedo más.- comencé a llorar de la rabia- Te marchaste y yo he estado como una tonta esperando a que volvieras, he esperado durante dos meses por que yo, yo… Da igual déjalo, me voy al gremio.- me levante hasta apoyar los dos pies en el suelo, pero aun no me había puesto recta.

- Oye, Raisa.- me cogió del brazo izquierdo.- ¡Espera!

- Suéltame-. No me soltaba así que me giré, pero al girarme, él era mas fuerte que yo, hizo que me cayera al suelo de espaldas.

Quería que me soltara, y al intentar hacer algo con el otro brazo, él me lo cogió y me puso ambos brazos en el suelo al lado de la cabeza.

- ¿Que haces? suéltame… - Se puso de rodillas encima de mí, por debajo de la tripa.

- Piensas que el tenerte cerca, no me afecta. Que estos años que he pasado separado de ti no me han afectado. Cuando te caíste, lo único en lo que podía pensar, era que no volvería a verte, no podría volver a ver tus ojos, tu rostro… no volvería a abrazarte. Cuando pensaba en eso, día tras día, se me caía el alma al suelo. Cuando me desterraron, y acabé en este lugar, pensé por un instante que hubieras tenido la suerte de acabar aquí. Pero mientras iban pasando los años, esa esperanza se iba reduciendo- me miraba a los ojos, todo lo que decía, por la expresión de sus ojos era sincero.- Y un día vi a una chica, ella tenia el mismo color de pelo, la misma sonrisa, todo, toda ella era igual a la Raisa que yo creí muerta, y al verla a ella, sentí un rayo de esperanza, un rayo de esperanza por mínimo que fuera de verte de nuevo.-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Soltó una de mis manos para secárselas. Quería salir de allí pero no podía moverme.

- No estoy jugando contigo, nunca lo he hecho, se que me fui durante unos meses dejándote aquí. No quería irme pero no tuve opción tenia cosas que investigar, pero me di toda la prisa que pude para regresar y volver a verte.

Me sentía fatal por todo lo que le había dicho. Pero creo que el daño ya estaba hecho, pero realmente sentía haberle atacado de esa manera… él ya no hacia fuerza contra mi brazo, así que pude salir de allí. Me coloqué de rodillas frente a él. Ya no tenía la capa, por que la tenía yo a mi espalda, pero aun así no podía verle el rostro por completo.

- Jerall…- la expresión de su rostro cambió, le quite el gorro que le tapaba el pelo para verle por completo. Dejé el gorro sobre mis rodillas sin soltarlo, no paré de mirarlo.-yo lo siento, estaba muy…-. No pude terminar la frase por que el me cortó.

- Dilo, dilo otra vez.

- ¿Eh?-. le miré. Su rostro era de sorpresa.

- Di… mi nombre, por favor.-. me miró y le sonreí.

- Jerall

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Solo se me ocurrió una cosa, abrazarle. Me incorporé para estar a su altura y le abracé. El hizo lo mismo conmigo, me abrazó muy fuerte e hizo que cayera de nuevo al suelo, pero lo hizo con mucho cuidado, despacio, poco a poco me fue bajando hasta que estaba completamente apoyada en el suelo. Pude notar en su abrazo ilusión, y deseo de volver a tenerme, pero eso también lo sentía yo, el deseo de volver a verle, de abrazarle y no soltarle nunca.

Mientras estábamos abrazamos, sin decir nada, podíamos oír la lluvia cayendo sobre el techo de hielo, caía con mas fuerza que antes, pero nosotros no le dimos importancia. El viento que entraba por la cueva era frió, pero Jerall se notaba cálido, y sus brazos también eran calidos y me abrazaban gentilmente como si fuese algo precioso. Se podían escuchar los rayos. Uno de los rayos cayó cerca, por que el sonido fue muy fuerte.

Jerall se incorporó y se quedó apoyado en una de las paredes de hielo. La cueva era muy oscura, pero cuando caía un rayo, por unos segundos, la cueva se iluminada como si en vez de lluvia hubiera un sol radiante. Cuando cayó uno de los rayos pude ver por completo y después de mucho tiempo el rostro de Jerall. Dentro del gorro escondía su media melena azul que le caía por los ojos, pero no se los llegaba a tapar. Pude ver sus ojos marrones, los cuales estaban llenos de felicidad, que me trasmitía con solo mirarme. Su marca por encima y debajo del ojo derecho. Su nariz respingona, y su boca que me dejaba ver una sonrisa. Yo me quedé en el mismo sitio, sin poder dejar de mirarle, repasando detalladamente todo su cuerpo. Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba a solas con él de esta manera, no quería perderme nada.

- Jerall, yo… de verdad que lo siento… por que tu me has buscado durante este tiempo y te tomaste la molestia de estar conmigo, aun sabiendo que no recordaba nada, has estado conmigo, me contabas historias sobre nosotros, y sin embargo yo te he atacado de esa manera. Pero todo lo que decía… yo, yo no lo sentía.- mi voz al final de la frase era un susurro, no quería que lo oyera, después de lo que le había dicho estaba muy avergonzada, le dije cosas que ni las sentía.

- Y que es lo que sientes realmente…-. Pensé que no me había oído, pero si, ahora era yo la que miraba al suelo, sin poder levantar la vista.

- Jerall yo es que… de verdad lo siento por que tu me has buscado, pero yo es que ni siquiera te recordaba.-. se acerco a mí me cogió de la barbilla y la alzó hasta que pude verle los ojos.

- Raisa, tu no tienes la culpa, yo dije que me ocuparía de ti cuando tus padres murieran, pero no pude protegerte y por mi culpa acabaste perdiendo la memoria… pero ahora ya estamos juntos, y te prometo que no volveré a perderte. Como ya te he dicho no estoy jugando contigo. Dime que es lo que realmente sientes… Aun no me has respondido.

- Jerall, yo… no puedo…parece que ya ha dejado de llover, debería volver-. Puse los dos pies en el suelo con la intención de levantarme, pero Jerall, que seguía en la misma posición, me cogió de la muñeca.

Miré mi muñeca, por donde él la había agarrado, después seguí el recorrido que había desde mi muñeca, pasando por su brazo hasta llegar a su mirada. Solo con una mirada. Con una mirada podía llenarme de él, y hacer que volviera a la posición que me encontraba antes de incorporarme. Cuando estuve de rodillas en el suelo. Él se acercaba a mí lentamente. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, subí los brazos y los puse sobre sus hombros. No podía dejar de mirarle, sus ojos llenos de felicidad, me miraban con deseo.

- Raisa, me quieres, ¿no es así?

- Jerall, yo… -. Se abalanzo a mí y me tumbó en el suelo, otra vez.

Él se apoyó en el suelo con las manos y quedó a mayor altura que yo. Mientras que yo estaba tumbada en el suelo, sentía que me faltaba la respiración. Y mi corazón se aceleraba cada ver que se cruzaban nuestras miradas

- Raisa, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos ya no puedes engañarme, puedo verlo en tus ojos, además tu misma me lo dijiste cuando era pequeña… lo recuerdas, un día cuando estábamos jugando.

Creo recordar que un año después de lo que le pasó a mis padres le dije algo de que me gustaba, pero el solo sonrió y me acarició el pelo, ni si quiera se lo tomó en serio. Teníamo años mas o menos, por que se acordada de esas cosas, y en momentos como este.

- Y que con eso… ocurrió hace años, era pequeña y no sabía lo que hacia.-. miré hacia un lado, para no ver su sonrisa, ni su mirada.

- Por aquel entonces yo también era pequeño y no sabía lo que significaba lo que me habías dicho. Pero los dos hemos crecido, y ahora ambos sabemos lo que eso significa. Raisa, antes de que recuperaras la memoria, me comportaba como un amigo, me pediste que te contara esas historias y escondía lo que realmente sentía por ti, por que quería que recuperaras la memoria y no decírtelo me pareció la mejor forma. Pero ahora ya no puedo esconderlo, además no tengo por que, cuando se que tu sientes lo mismo.

- Yo no he dicho, que sienta algo por ti.

- No hace falta, se ve en tus ojos…baka…-me sonrió

¿Baka? De verdad me lo había llamado… aunque lo había hecho de forma cariñosa mostrándome una vez más su sonrisa. Mi respiración era cada vez mas entre cortada. Claro que le quería pero no sabía como decírselo sin que me temblara la voz. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora…

- Raisa, cuando estás mucho tiempo con la persona que quieres, llega un momento que ya no puedes contenerte, así que no me provoques, por que…no podré contenerme.

Se fue bajando, acercándose hasta mí. Me acarició el pelo, desde la cabeza fue bajando poco a poco, hasta que llegó a la nuca, me agarró y bajó hasta que me besó. No era mi primer beso, pero si lo fue con él.

Ninguno de nosotros controlábamos los actos, una de mis manos subieron hasta enredar mis dedos en su pelo, que aún estaba un poco húmedo por la lluvia, los dedos de las manos, que nos quedaban libres, se entrelazaron los unos con los otros… No se cuanto nos estuvimos besando, pero perdí la noción del tiempo, por que hacia mucho tiempo que quería besarle y tenerle entre mis brazos. Y yo estar entre los suyos… Entre los cálidos brazos de Jerall.

Al dejar de besarme, volvió a la misma posición alejada de mí.

- Raisa, Te quiero. No se lo que has hecho durante estos años, quiero que me lo cuentes, quiero saberlo todo de ti.

No le conteste, y nos quedamos allí tumbados los dos. Jerall me rodeaba con sus brazos desde atrás. Al final los dos nos quedamos dormidos, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la cascada al final de la cueva, y de vez en cuando el sonido de algún trueno al caer.


	11. Promesa

Cuando desperté era de día, el sol entraba por el techo de hielo e iluminaba toda la sala. Ya no llovía así que podíamos volver a Fairy sin problemas. Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que aún estaba abrazada por los brazos de Jerall, me tenía agarrada por la tripa. Me giré poco a poco para no despertarle. Le vi allí durmiendo. La luz del sol bañaba su cara.

Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños me daba miedo la oscuridad y él se quedaba conmigo cuidándome por las noches, durante esas noches me sentía protegida. Cuando vi su cara volví a recordar esas noches cuando dormíamos juntos.

Él se despertó. Ver sus ojos marrones nada mas despertar me daba sensación de paz, de felicidad, pero sobretodo de amor. Llevaba tiempo enamorada de él. Despertar y ver que me miraba, que realmente estaba allí, para mí era… algo, que no se podía explicar con palabras.

- Si esto es un sueño que no me despierten, si estoy despierto que no de dejen dormir.

- Esto, no es un sueño- le miraba, sin poder dejar de mirarle, igual que él a mi.

- Mejor, así no desaparecerás cuando vuelva ha abrir los ojos.

- Desaparecerás tú cuando cierre los ojos.- estaba preocupada por si volvía a irse.

- No, esta vez no desapareceré, no volveré a irme si tú no vienes conmigo.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad?

- Jamás diría algo como eso en broma.- pasó su brazo que quedaba por encima, por mi cintura.- por lo que parece ya ha amanecido, deberíamos volver, estarán preocupados por ti.

- Tienes razón, Prue estará preocupada.

Jerall se levantó primero, y después extendió sus manos hacia mí. Le miré a los ojos y me hizo una señal para que le cogiera las manos, y así lo hice. Le cogí las manos y tiró de mí para ponerme en pie. Pero tiró tan fuerte que me pegué a él, o casi, por que antes de que me golpeara con él me paró poniendo las manos en mi cintura. Nos que damos mirándonos sin saber que decir.

Noté que sus manos iban moviéndose hacia atrás, hasta juntarse, llevé los brazos detrás de su cuello amarrándomelas. Jerall se fue poco a poco acercándose a mí, y me acercaba a él desde la cintura. Yo también me fui acercando a él hasta que nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse. Un beso, tierno, suave, pero con mucho amor. Cuando me separé de él, me cogió la mano y los dos nos fuimos al camino que habíamos dejado el día anterior por la lluvia. Seguimos el camino que nos conducía a Fairy Tail.

A la entrada de Magnolia pude ver que había alguien pero no podía saber con seguridad quien era hasta que no nos acercamos lo suficiente. Era Prue que me estaba esperando seguramente, tenia la cabeza agachada mirando hacia el suelo.

- Prue, Prue.- la grité. Ella me vio y voló hacia mí

- ¡Raisa!… - se pegó a mí, abrazándome muy fuerte-. Raisa donde estabas, estaba muy preocupada, ¿Por qué no volviste ayer?

- Lo siento mucho Prue, es que me pilló la lluvia mientras venia y me tuve que refugiar, siento haberte preocupado.

Entonces Prue cambió su expresión y se abalanzó sobre Jerall que nos miraba y con la fuerza que lo hizo le tiró al suelo.

- Tú que haces aquí, seguro que es culpa que Raisa no pudiera volver.

- Eh, eh, espera yo no tengo nada que ver.- cogí a Prue y la separé de Jerall.

- Prue, Prue tranquilízate, ya te lo he dicho fue la lluvia Jerall no tuvo nada que ver, el me hizo compañía

- ¿de verdad?

- Si, tranquila.

- Esta bien te creo, pero… - se dirigió a Jerall-. Como te vuelvas a ir, nadie te salvará, lo has entendido…

- Prue, eso no es necesario.- la dejé en el suelo.

- Si, ya lo creo que si…

- Esta bien, si me vuelvo a ir dejare que te vengues de acuerdo, ¿trato hecho?- le tendió la mano.

- Si- Prue aceptó.

- Aunque creo que vas a perder, por que no pienso volver a irme. Al menos no sin ella. – me miró.

Jerall cumplió su palabra no volvió a irse. Pero algo le pasaba, estaba preocupado aun que no lo quisiera decir, se le notaba.


End file.
